I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a gardening protective shelter in umbrella shape and, more specifically, to a gardening protective shelter in umbrella shape that has a pulling rope each with control ring on the sliding ring and the runner, by pulling two control rings to open and close the rib for easier installation and restoration.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that many plants are very soft and delicate and have to up grow in a special environment, they can not survive and keep beautiful looking in the natural, open environment, they have to be isolated in a shelter from natural climate and blight to have a proper growing condition.
A known shelter as shown in FIG. 8 is made of a frame (a) and a protective cover (b), the protective cover (b) covers and is fixed onto the frame (a).
Based on above structure, the frame (a) surrounds the plants, the protective cover (b) covers and is fixed onto the frame (a); such mechanism can isolate those plants and achieve a temperature and humidity stable environment. The isolated environment is less influenced by outside weather variation, such as rain and wind for a better growing condition.
However the known prior art has to have the frame (a) fixed and surrounded the plants and have the protective cover (b) covers and is fixed onto the frame (a), which introduces inconvenience while moving and dismantling.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a gardening protective shelter in umbrella shape that applies the open ring and close ring connecting to the sliding ring and the runner respectively, users can just pull the rings to open and close the present invention to achieve more convenience and better mobility purpose.
In order to achieve the objective set forth, a gardening protective shelter in umbrella shape in accordance with the present invention comprises a main rod, a plurality of ribs, a protective cover and a handle. The main rod has an indention with a runner stopper stemming out of the main rod; a finish ring is fixed on the main rod, a runner wraps around the main rod and is beneath the finish ring; the rib ends and the stretchers of the ribs are tied to the finish ring and the runner respectively. A center hole of the protective cover passes through the top of the main rod and is fastened to the finish ring; the handle further fixes the center hole from top of the main rod. Each end of the protective cover has a tip overall to wrap the tip at end of the each rib.
The major feature: a sliding ring wraps around the main rod and is beneath the runner, a pulling rope each ties to the runner and the sliding ring respectively along the main rod and stretches out from the handle, an open ring and a close ring is at the end of the pulling ropes respectively.
Based on above structure, users can pull the open ring linking to the runner that can stretch out the present invention, such operation can pull the runner up along the main rod and push up the rib, the protective cover is also stretched out; the runner is pulled tip and held by the runner stopper of the main rod to have the protective cover maintains in opening condition; users can pull the close ring linking to the sliding ring to close the present invention, the sliding ring moves up along the main rod and presses the runner stopper down to the indention, the runner then is pushed downward by the tension of the ribs and closes the ribs.
While applying, users can plug and fix the main rod on ground, then pull the open ring having runner to prop out the ribs; users can pull the close ring and have the sliding ring to close the ribs; such mechanism is easy for installation and restoration to achieve convenience and mobility purpose.